As the performance of computer systems has accelerated, optical high density transmission devices have been utilized to replace electronic devices. The use of optical devices for transmitting and receiving provides greater bandwidth and thus allows great amounts of data to be transferred.
Multi-core cable may utilize a continuous molding process. The use of the multi-core fiber optic cable has improved image transmission and reduced bending loss. Because many individual cores are utilized collectively, the cross-sectional shape of the multi-core cable is circular, similar to the normal shape of a single core fiber.
In order to apply such a circular optical multi-core cable to a high density transmission device, such as an optical multi-core connector and/or multi-channel transceiver or device, the alignment of a core level is essential. The complexity involved in identifying and precisely aligning the individual positions of each core of a circular multi-core fiber cable is difficult and not easily obtained.